


Three-Course Meal

by mochacreams



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (Slightly) Messy Sex, Anal Sex, Baking, Canon Era, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Kitchen Sex, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacreams/pseuds/mochacreams
Summary: foreplay, appetizer, entrée, dessert, aftercare… it’s more like five courses, isn’t it?You’re baking at home when Gordie interrupts, his head in the clouds.Canon verse.
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Three-Course Meal

**Author's Note:**

> i've been playing with this idea for a while, and so here it is.
> 
> a few things to note: the reader/self-insert is _not_ the MC from the games; both characters are 18+ and she is simply intended to be 'you' in the situation. second, reader has female body parts (breasts/vagina) but since it's second person there aren't any pronouns used. in the future i'd like to make more gender-neutral fluff, but as this was smut it wouldn't be as descriptive to write without picking either male or female parts. i tried to make reader as ambiguous as possible.
> 
> anyway, i don't think there's anything too kinky or crazy in here, but read all the tags just in case!

_“...Then stir the sugar in with the butter and melted chocolate mixture.”_

You listened carefully to the cooking video playing on your floating Rotom phone, hardly looking up from the batter you were mixing. With your tongue peeking out slightly from your mouth in concentration, you focused on getting each ingredient to blend evenly. You needed to make this absolutely perfect.

_“And whisk in the eggs,”_ came the voice again, providing more instructions for you to follow. This time, you looked up at the chef in the video, watching his movements carefully and replicating them as best you could. _“Make sure it’s blended together well!”_

Taking the first smooth egg into your hands, you cracked it on the edge of the granite countertop and poised it over the metal mixing bowl. Your fingers found each side of the crack and pulled them apart, releasing the yolk and whites into the mixture. Next came the second egg, which you cracked with much more ease.

You were no stranger to baking—in fact, you were quite good at it, for all intents and purposes. But this time...your nerves couldn’t help but subconsciously get the best of you. Not to mention that this was a dessert you had never attempted before, hence the video tutorial; that in itself made you more jittery about it than you needed to be. 

Chocolate lava cakes were apparently among Gordie’s favorite foods, or so you’d heard from his fans. While he’d never gone into specifics with you, you knew he had a secret sweet tooth, so either way, he was sure to enjoy it. After all, what could be better than a warm cake with a hot, fudgy center to heat yourselves up on another cold Circhester night? It was the perfect combination, which made you think that maybe there was some validity to that rumor.

This added pressure was what was driving you to perfection, but it didn’t soothe your nerves in the slightest. 

After the consistency of the mixture was to your liking, you unpaused the video. Again, the chef began relaying the next step: _“Next, grab the flour and mix that in as well, until it’s smooth. And after that, a shot of vanilla extract.”_

The premeasured flour was swiftly tossed into the batter, and you began to whisk it all together. The fine powder took quite a bit of effort to mix in evenly. You had to go back over and over again to make sure all of the lumps dissolved into the batter. A swig of vanilla extract went in, straight from the bottle, and you dispersed that evenly as well. 

Humming to yourself, you wiped the remaining batter stuck on the whisk off on the side of the bowl, and set it down into the sink. You smiled—it was looking good so far, and you were rather proud of that. The chocolate was dark and creamy, perfect for a bittersweet taste, and the texture was completely smooth. 

Turning back to your Rotom phone, the video continued, _“Now, you’ll have to be careful with this step. Take your bowl, and a rubber spatula—”_ You heard that and quickly reached to grab one out of the utensil holder on the counter. _“—and pour the mixture into the molds.”_

Two little custard cups sat on the counter next to your workspace—one for each of you. 

_“You’ll want to cook it for…”_

Now you were beginning to drown out the voice of the instructor, lost in your concentration. The only things you could see were your mixing bowl and spatula as you lifted them closer to the counter to ensure no spills. 

You bit your tongue as you focused, ready to start pouring, when—

“Whatcha makin’, babe?”

Just hearing another voice in the house startled you, making you snap to attention. You’re thrown out of your stupor and nearly drop the bowl. Thankfully, you managed to stay still, preserving its contents that you’d worked so hard to make. After blinking, you went wide-eyed as the situation caught up to you. You felt two arms slip around your waist, and then two warm, big hands sliding down your inner thighs. Your cheeks went scarlet, and without even turning around you knew Gordie had a smug half-smirk on his face.

Your gasp came out a little more… _needy_ than you had intended. “G-Gordie—!” With your hands full, you couldn’t even clamp one over your mouth in embarrassment. You’d been found out, and now the surprise was ruined… “I was just—“

“—Ahh, I see. One of my favorites?” From behind you, he was putting more pressure against your back. You were growing hotter and more flustered by the second. His lips pursed together, brushing ever-so-slightly over your left ear, “I know how to make it, so… You don’t need that chef bloke teaching you when I’m right here, yeah?”

You bit your lip. It wasn’t the kind of question that begged an answer. A prickle going up your spine from his whispers, you simply watched as Gordie clicked the ‘off’ button on your Rotom phone. It gave off a low buzz before the screen went black; he placed it down flat upon the counter. You swallowed. 

“How’d you know, anyways?” he asked almost half-heartedly. Like he was pretending not to care so much—but that deep down, it made his heart flutter. “That I like these so much, I mean.”

You giggled softly, and a bit teasingly. “I’m part of your fanclub, too, remember?” Saying those words out loud, you couldn’t help but smile. “Word gets around fast whenever a bunch of ‘em see you order lava cakes at every café visit.”

“A-Ah, I see.” Gordie coughed into his closed fist. “I’ll have to be more careful next time.” Then there was an increased pushing against your behind. You felt the familiar hardness there that poked your tender bottom, and as if pleadingly you grinded against it carefully and softly for a few seconds. 

But Gordie was never one to take things too slowly. Especially in the bedroom, he was fast and rough—whether it was his preference or to impress you, you could never quite pinpoint (more likely, it was a combination of the two). Chin resting atop your shoulder, he brought his lips back up to your ear, brushing against your skin temptingly, “But let me show you how it’s done.”

And with that, he dragged his hand down, tucking the ends of your hair around the back of your ear. Again, another shiver went up your spine, making you arch it a bit. When you did, Gordie’s erection pressed against your asscheeks with an even greater sharpness than before. You could vaguely hear a muffled, abrupt groan come from him. 

As for you, you were getting especially warmer now that Gordie was so close—and teasing you nonetheless. Chewing on your tongue, you felt yourself becoming steadily more wet underneath your dress. That familiar pulsing sensation raced through you. It was as if you were so overcome by everything in the moment that you stood still without protest as Gordie moved his hands on top of yours, guiding them towards the bowl as he rubbed his growing cock against you. 

But when your eyes caught the silver glint of the mixing bowl, you snapped back to attention. Blinking, your hands trembled as reality set in. “B-But Gordie!” you protested, nudging your head back slightly to look at him. You felt him relax marginally at the sound of your voice, setting the bowl down and resting his arms around your waist. “You’ve been taking on challengers at the gym all day, you should relax at home. After all, that’s why I wanted to…”

You couldn’t help but trail off, flustered at the intense sexual tension that just kept dragging on. It felt good, that was for sure—but the anticipation was just too much. 

“Shh, shh…” He planted a careful kiss on the side of your jaw, lingering for longer than expected. “S’okay, you already did most of the work anyway.” Cue him tapping his fingers atop your knuckles playfully. “Just think of it as a little foreplay.”

That statement elicited a snort out of you, and then Gordie pressed into you again, making your back arch—this time with more smoothness. You then felt one of his arms shift away from your middle; it trailed down along your hip and back until he firmly grabbed your ass, making you squeal. 

He caressed it, playing with the frilly hem of your dress. The apron you were wearing left your back completely uncovered, the dress being the only thing in his way. “Can I—”

“—Mmhmm” you mumbled out in a hurry, letting your eyes slightly glaze over. For a brief moment, Gordie let go of you, instead reaching to shrug his jacket off, swinging it over the back of a chair, and then setting his trademark blue sunglasses down on the tabletop as well. He pulled his grey athletic shorts down. Finally, his briefs were dragged off, and his hands returned to your bottom. “Ah…”

His bare legs brushed against yours and he lifted your dress up. “No panties already?”

Indeed, you’d taken them straight off when you got home and changed into your casual dress for baking. It was more comfortable that way, but now your were visibly cringing, a blushing forming on your cheeks. You were grateful Gordie couldn’t see, though you were certain he could surmise as much. 

“I-It’s not like that, you know! You’re the one making it into a perverted thing!”

“ _Mmhmm_ ,” he hummed mockingly, allowing a slight laugh to pass through his lips. With your dress lifted up, a breeze blew against your exposed skin, chilling your rear. “Totally, babe. If you wanted me this bad, you should’ve just said something. Didn’t have to go and make all this dessert just to do me.”

“So I can’t surprise you with something nice once in a while? Romance really is dead,” you quipped, still bracing yourself against the granite counter. 

“Aww, c’mon, this is still romantic, isn’t it? We’re cooking together, like an old married couple.”

You rolled your eyes. Now, he was tracing your curves with his other hand. “We’re fucking in the kitchen, Gordie.”

“And I say that’s still romantic. Now open up, sweetheart.” 

You obeyed, spreading your legs apart by a few inches for his ease of access. Your stance widened only by a bit, but you were still balanced. Both of Gordie’s hands went back down to your butt, each one holding either side with as much as his palms could hold. Big fingers spread your cheeks open wide, and your gripped the metallic bowl in anticipation. Your elbows were angled atop the counter for extra balance, letting your arms remain steady.

With one push, he entered your ass—he was already slick with precum when he penetrated, making it an easy go. It wasn’t too rough, but it wasn’t careful either. More like a pleasant mixture of grace and power. Your hairs stood on end. After your bottom clenched up momentarily, you quickly relaxed, letting him go deeper until you felt his balls rub against your skin. That familiar sensation of fullness swept through you, but your legs stood steadily even as your upper body lurched forward. 

Gordie was in your right ear this time, just as he tightened up inside you, “You feel _amazing_.” He let a few grunts before sidling up against your back in a comfortable position. His chest and stomach pushing into you were the right mix of softness with a bit of muscle. “Just perfect.” It was then that he started plunging inward and outward, slightly pulling out around halfway before sliding in again.

All of your senses started to flare up, becoming more clear. Each thrust overloaded your system, filling you with a steady stream of pleasure. You were beginning to figure out his pace and timing for tonight’s exploits, falling into a steady rhythm of grinding back against him and letting him push you into the counter’s edge. There would be a few minutes on end where you’d close your eyes, taking in everything at once and blocking out everything else. Your mind was hazy as you quietly mewled.

However, you became aware of that continuous coldness on your fingertips. Just as Gordie was slowing his pace—dragging out his pulling, ready to thrust a few more final times—you opened your eyes, remembering the mixing bowl. 

“Ah! The cakes…” you muttered softly, making Gordie turn to attention. He hummed out a ‘Hm?’ and gripped you tighter by your hips. “We have to finish them up…”

“We’re not in any rush,” Gordie interjected after a beat, smoothing his palms up your waist. As you lifted the bowl, it was at that moment that he cupped your breasts in his hands. 

“Gyaah!” Your body lurched again, hitting the counter. He was squeezing each breast over and over, and then he thrust back into your ass harder. You tensed up; you’d nearly spilled the batter yet again. Still, your nipples stood up from sheer arousal. He was fond of playing with your chest, so it didn’t surprise you—it was just abrupt. “G-Gordie—!”

“Relax,” he whispered, taking a deep breath, “or you’ll actually spill it.” Your nipples prickled in their entirety as he began to fondle them, pinching them while you held yourself back from moaning too much. Even through the fabric of your clothes, it felt magnificent.

You held the bowl up, trying to keep your composure. It helped that his thrusts were beginning to slow as he concentrated on enjoying your breasts. Focusing on the greased, rubber molds, you poised the bowl over them with your tongue sticking out in concentration. 

The batter poured in, filling the first mold to the top.

“That’s it.” Gordie kept whispering praises into your ear, making you get chills again. “That’s the ticket…”

You slid the second mold closer, and Gordie grabbed onto your biceps, helping to guide you. As he held onto you, he plunged into your ass a few more times in a faster rhythm. From his hurried and frazzled movements, you could sense he was close to his climax. 

You were prepared for the inevitable fullness while simultaneously bringing the lip of the bowl close to the edge of the rubber. The dark chocolate filled in slowly—painstakingly slow. Behind you, Gordie’s pace was quickening as his lower body tensed up. He wrapped his arms around your abdomen and hugged you tightly, all the while you held your breath until the moment came, mixing bowl still mid-air.

When the last bit of batter fell into the mold, you felt Gordie’s dick stiffen inside you; your butt clenched up and after a split second he finally came into you. A sharp warmth and wetness filled you. The bowl was set down onto the counter with a resounding clang as Gordie released a long-held breath. He pulled out, the last remaining bits of cum dripping off onto the tile. 

“Wonderful… Just wonderful.” Gordie heaved out another sigh and you relaxed as well, your body nearly going limp. It was as if all the stress and tension in your body had released in that one moment, even though you weren’t the one orgasming. 

Gordie pulled his underwear back up, as well as his shorts. He was never really fond of the mess that cum tended to create. Even you had to keep your legs closed close together to prevent spilling, before you could clean yourself up. 

He was fiddling with his hair, and you saw him reach for the paper towel roll out of the corner of your eye. “You were brilliant,” he said, tone dreamy as if he were in a trance.

“At the sex or the baking?” you teased over your shoulder, setting the little molds into the oven, placing them on the middle rack. Gordie was crouched down, cleaning up the mess on the floor, but he looked up at you to roll his eyes.

He opened his mouth as if to retort, but then shook his head. “Actually...both, sweetheart. I’m too strung to think of a good comeback.” Standing up, he dumped the used paper towel into the bin.

“Ahh, have I finally gotten your big mouth to be quiet?” You closed the oven door sharply, and began to make your way over to him

“Nice try, but I’m just gettin’ started.” As the words left Gordie’s lips, he pulled you elegantly by the waist, leaning you against the same counter. This time, your back was pressed to it instead of your front. You brought your hands up to clutch the edge for stability. “Ah, but let’s clean you up first, yeah?”

You relaxed as Gordie grabbed a nearby hand towel hanging at the sink. You swung your arms around his wide shoulders and lifted your butt off the counter. He slipped the towel behind you, wiping off each cheek and finally going in between them. Your legs spread wider slightly so he could clean everything up. Soon, the towel was wet and sticky, and Gordie pulled it back out.

“Thank you,” you said feebly, rubbing your forearm with your palm. When he’d finished balling up the towel and throwing it into the dirty laundry basket, you reached for his crotch. Just from the height of the fabric, you could see he was still a little hard. He had always had high libido and stamina. You bit your lip, too flustered and hot to look up at him. “When you said you’re just getting started…”

Above you, Gordie gulped, nudging himself closer to you, lessening the space between the both of you. “Mmm.” His hands flitted under your dress, and a spark ran through you. He stroked your inner thighs, working his way up to your lips—

—Until he stopped right before going higher, and pulled them out from underneath your apron.

He grabbed you gently by the chin, moving your face up. “Look at me.” Forceful, and yet...soft. Glancing up at Gordie’s features, you saw his usual smirk had faltered into a serious line, and there was a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. “Is it… Is it okay with you if we do it raw tonight?”

The question makes you blink. It seemed to bring you down into reality and out of the heat of the moment. “Oh…” The meaning hit, and it made you flustered. You’d always wanted to try it with him, to really _feel_ Gordie, flesh on flesh, not through rubber. Even if it was just once or twice, you felt so needy for it, and you could tell he was feeling the same right now. 

You looked up into those cute blue eyes you loved so much and offered a small smile. “Of course. Let’s try it out.”

You watched him blink, then give a little confident sneer. He leaned his head downward and pressed a rough kiss upon your forehead. It lingered for some time, making a warmth and fuzziness engulf you. “Ready for the main course?” he asked breathily as he pulled his lips away.

“As I’ll ever be,” you said coolly, holding Gordie close by the waist. You were already wet and sticky, waiting to release. With renewed energy, you pulled his shorts down, revealing his white briefs again. Its front was still damp from his prior orgasm; you licked your lips as you pulled those down as well.

Meanwhile, Gordie felt around your hips, hiking you dress up and moving the frilly white apron out of the way. You were bare in front of him, and just looking at your lovely figure made his heart pound. And as you grabbed his shaft and brought it closer, it began standing up higher. Gordie pressed further, unable to hold himself back.

The head reached your tender lips, and Gordie’s hips buckled. He took you by the bottom, grabbing you firmly, and lifted you up slightly. Your legs slung around his waist and locked together tight. That was when he pushed forward, sliding into your hole as he took that last step. It made you lurch, but you were held snugly in his arms, and his warmth calmed you.

Your face pressed into his chest as his thrusted slower this time, savoring the feeling. Doing it carefully and calmly was something you enjoyed when balanced with the quick roughness that Gordie was prone too. It struck a nice contrast. But being able to feel him bare was a new, amazing feeling on its own. It was unlike anything else. 

Cuddled up close, you could hear the beat of his heart, and it oddly beat in time with the pulsing down below. Your walls clenched around his dick, each push after the other. Gordie’s face was nestled in the crook of your neck, suckling on your skin there. He was slowly leaving hickeys there, causing some mewls to slip past your mouth. 

Moving your hands up, you pushed his head backward delicately, cupping his chubby cheeks in your palms. The sudden action caused a redness to flare up his entire face, and he wouldn’t meet your gaze. But you still smiled in spite of it, squeezing his cheeks between your fingers. Gordie stayed silent, eventually shaking you off and burying himself in your shoulder again.

You could describe him as a lot of things: Rugged, handsome, suave… _cute_. 

Giggling to yourself, you shoved the thoughts aside, hoping he hadn’t heard you. Gordie’s cute, soft side was by far your favorite—but knowing him, he would just as quickly shift back to his cocky side. 

The sharp pressing continued evenly, the fullness soothing you. At the same time, it made your heart thump wildly.

“Gordie…” you mumbled quietly, tightening your embrace around his upper body. His chest rose and fell back with more intensity now. You felt your own pulse quickening, your blood rushing downward. Your orgasm was approaching, but it didn’t seem to be in pace with Gordie’s. “Darling…”

You let out a hot breath into his chest, and your back curved forward. You began grinding, going faster than his thrusts as you become more feverish and lustful. Hips buckled, your thighs tightened their grip around Gordie’s hips. You kept rubbing, gaining more and more traction.

“S’okay. Go on with it.” His fingers went up and down your spine, tickling you. And he kissed the side of your head before diving back down to leave more hickeys.

“M-Mmm…” 

Ecstasy coursed through you are you clenched, twitching and freezing in that familiar way. Gordie held onto you, embracing you—he’d always been a good hugger. As soon as your walls relaxed, he pulled out of you, not even waiting for his own climax. He placed you on top of the counter. 

For many seconds after, you were woozy. Your mind began to come to attention after clearing the fog of your orgasm, and you raised your brows in confusion. “You’re not gonna—”

“—I’m kinda out of it, honestly,” he shrugged, dragging his clothes back up and securing them. “I don’t need another.” You stared at him for some time still, humming, admiring his figure. You began to lean back on your palms, making your position more comfortable. “But there’s still one more thing for me to do.”

Gordie stepped forward, caressing your thighs. His hands then came down to slap either of them, then slid between each, stroking up and down. “You’ll be my dessert.”

“I thought the cake was your dessert...?” you shot back—intentionally annoyingly—swinging your legs back and forth. 

He tossed his hair back. “Saving those for aftercare.”

“Before you said it was foreplay, though?” You couldn’t help but snort at yourself, holding back laughter.

“You have such a smart mouth, love. I’ll have to shut you up.”

At once, he grabbed you by the back of your neck and pushed your head forward. Gordie’s lips collided with yours, even rougher than his other kisses before. Your mouths crashed together in a hurry, and Gordie kept running his fingers along your jawline and cupping your face. His tongue finally invaded your mouth, pelting yours with an intensity that made your head buzz.

Finally, he pulled back, and without even hesitating he lurched downwards, spreading your legs with his big hands. Your lips were spread out by two of his fingers in a ‘V’ pose, and the sudden cold made you shudder. He first went to your clit, finding the soft, tender bud and pressing in with his other hand. It began with one finger, his pointer, pressing in from either side, then up and down.

Your nerves lit up, making you lean backward further into your hands. The prickling and pulsing made you go hot again. Still wet and sticky, there was plenty of slickness to help Gordie speed up. He continued massaging your clit, and this time added a second finger.

“Ahhh~” you sputtered, hugging yourself close. Your tone was like a melody floating through the air. One hand came up to clamp over your mouth, and you looked away—hoping he hadn’t heard.

Gordie turned his gaze up, slowing down his intricate movements to goad at her. “You like that, right? I know.”

Embarrassed, you kept your mouth closed, biting your tongue. “Well…” You sighed, but soon enough Gordie quickened his pace again, trying to get a reaction out of you. “Y-You’re too good with your hands.”

And so he’d continue to prove that true: His pointer finger slid down from your clit, quickly finding your hole and skirting around it. He continued circling, this time with both his middle and pointer fingers. The chilly anticipation killed you—but it provided so much pleasure. Eventually Gordie stuck one finger in, as if to test it. You instantly rolled your hips, humping the air, energy coursing through your veins. He dug that same finger in, moving it around inside you. 

Everything was moist, sticky, warm—heightening the feelings of delight. Another finger penetrating, and it took all in your body to not cry out. It was one thing to masturbate yourself, but to have someone else do it was that much more electrifying. 

In and out, in and out—the cycle kept repeating, minute by minute. He’d hook his fingers, try different poses. Yanking, thrusting, pulling and pushing; it was all so excruciating in the best possible way. You even let out some moans, unable to hold back, though you were sure you’d get teased for it later.

Then Gordie began to slow, making each finger take longer and longer to plunge deeper, until he then ripped them both out. Completely drenched. He wiped them off on the nearest hanging towel, and set it aside. 

As he started standing back up, he dove in close, dragging his tongue along your slit for one quick lick before stragthening up fully. A shiver crawled up your spine like an icy snake, and your legs instantly closed. You looked up at him.

“You’re one lucky girl,” he remarked slyly, flipping his front hair parting to the side. Narrowed brows, a big smirk… 

You blushed, but quickly came back with, “I think _you’re_ the lucky one.” But nonetheless, you stretched out your arms, beckoning him to come in. “Cuddle with me?”

“How can I refuse?” He sidled between your legs and leaned on top of you, careful not to push too much weight onto you. “—Not too heavy?” he got in quickly, and you shook your head. Really, he was mostly holding himself up, only cuddling with his upper half. With one hand to support you, you brought the other to cup his head. Eventually, you lowered his face to your chest, playing with the ends of his hair and kissing the top of his head. Gordie nuzzled back just as fast, lulling into a comfortable position.

“So good~” you muttered dreamily, patting the back of Gordie’s head. You pressed him further into your boobs, holding him close. Being together like this was a special feeling...nothing else could ever compare. You tousled his thick hair, playing with it back and forth. He kept humming into your chest, sending waves of comforting “You just keep getting better.” 

The peace continued for a while, and you would’ve dozed off on that countertop if it hadn’t been for the sharp scent that pelted your nose. You sat up a little straighter in confusion, turned your head, and— “Shit! The cakes! I forgot to set a timer!”

At your shout, Gordie lifted himself up as well, and shook his head as he sighed. “So much for our aftercare, huh, babe?” Cue the signature half-smirk that right now made you want to throw those burnt cakes right at him.

You pressed down the top of his head until his was imprisoned by your breasts again. “Can it.”

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, so let me know if there are any major typos! 
> 
> i take commissions and donations [here](https://ko-fi.com/mochacreams). rates are on the site!! i also have a twitter [here](https://twitter.com/togeklssu).
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, and be sure to comment!!! ♥️


End file.
